everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Andi Cruz
Andrea Futura Doctora Cruz, aka Andi is a tomboy type of girl. Andi was a part of the swim team, The Sharks. She also has a witch for a best friend, Emma. She is Emma's Guardian/Former Sidekick and she will do anything to help Emma. She isn't afraid of assisting her in any challenge. She may not have powers. But Andi will always be by Emma's side to protect and help her! She also starred as the protagonist on the spinoff show, W.I.T.s Academy; along with Jessie Novoa and Agamemnon. Andi was portrayed by Daniela Nieves. History Season 1 Andi meets Emma, her new best friend when she moves to town. Andi helps Emma unpack as she lives down the street. When Andi finds out that Emma has powers, they try to rule the school but they then find out that Maddie also has powers. Throughout the season, Emma and Andi discover more about Emma and her powers. They also find out that The Principal and Maddie have powers of their own and defeat her in the finale. Now that Emma's The Chosen One, Andi wants to become a guardian herself, just like Lily. Andi is usually the one carrying the Hexoren and the Hex has become attached to her so much that it knows when to sense evil. Andi is the only non-witch that knows how to locate the Magic Realm. Season 2 As Emma becomes closer with Jax, Andi knows that he isn't as he says he is but learns to put up with him for Emma's sake. However, Andi becomes aware that Jax wanted to take over the world when he reclaimed his powers back and when he didn't do Andi's part of the deal. Andi is then mad at Jax for using her and taking Emma's powers but then seems to forgive him at the end of Emma vs. Emma. Season 3 In Season 3, she is seen hanging out at the beach where Emma works. Andi tries to prove she has what it takes to be a guardian. The council told her if she captures Mia Black and gives her to the council they would consider making her a guardian. In the process of trying to capture Mia, she ends up being kidnapped by Mia. Phillip her zombie boyfriend then tries to save her. Andi was super excited to have Philip back in her life. Later it was realized that Phillip was disappearing because he didn't belong in the real world. So Emma then decided to turn Phillip into a human so he wouldn't disappear and then he can stay in the human world with Andi. At the end of Season 3, Emma makes Andi the first human guardian. Season 4 In Season 4, Andi wants to begin her training so she can become Emma's guardian. Although she's been supportive of Emma's decisions she thinks Emma is starting to abuse her magic. She has become nicer and more like Emma because of the Continuum Break shifting their personalities. At the end she leaves for WITS Academy, to train to be the first human guardian. Physical Appearance Season 1 Andi has olive skin, brown hair with blonde and purple streaks. She has a tomboy style, unlike Emma who dresses more girly and preppy. She has an edgy fashion sense too. Season 2 In Season 2 Andi wore lots of jeans and tank top shirts with boots as well and her hair is a lot longer. When Phillip shows up, she is seeing wearing a few skirts, wedges, and even a dress. Personality Andi is a fearless tomboy who isn't scared of anything, not even Maddie. She's always there for her best friend, Emma, and isn't afraid to take a risk and stand up to anyone who is willing to steal Emma's powers. She loves zombies, sharks, werewolves, and basically anything mythical. She is shown to also be a bit sarcastic and things lots of things are cool. Although she really does fight for her friends. Relationships 'Philip Van Pelt' Ex Boyfriend Philip was Andi's first boyfriend and a zombie. She created him by hacking her favorite video game, Zombie Apocalypse 3. They met face to face in Zombie Boyfriend, where Philip quickly recognized Andi. Jax was about to blow up all the zombies in her video game, Emma cast a spell to get Philip out of the game and into the human world. Emma tried to send him back but accidentally sent Andi into the game. After Andi came was brought back and they found Philip, who was loose in Miami, Andi was overjoyed, and begged Emma to let him stay, to which she complied. They hang out on several occasions, some with Emma and Jax, and went on their first date to the school play. Andi tried to make Philip fit in but he eventually tried biting several people, one being Principal Alonso, as he couldn't live on pizza forever. Emma put Phillip back in the game and put her and Andi's friendship in jeopardy. After they made up, Andi told Emma that he was dangerous and that he ate three of her surveillance partners.In Season 3, Hex took Philip out of the game to help him aid Andi, who was captured and frozen by Mia. Andi runs and hugs him immediately after seeing him. He stays with Daniel for a few days, and then at Jax's. Andi is happy when Emma agrees not to send him back. Andi then asks Emma to think about making Philip a human. In The Kanay Strikes Back, Emma turned Philip from a zombie to human for Andi. Andi then hugs him, glad he's okay. They help find the cristal before Mia does, and helps get Emma and Mia out of the game. In the first episode of Season 4, Andi sends Philip to Silicon Valley to be with his parents, therefore ending their relationship. Although, Andi still loves and cares for him. 'Emma Alonso' Best Friend/Sidekick/Guardian Even though Emma and Andi are polar opposites they're still besties. They care about each other and are great friends as well. Andi helps Emma with her spells and gives advice to her. She is the first person Emma meets upon moving to Miami and the first one to find out she's a witch. In I Heart Beau she stressed to Emma about fighting to be the Chosen One and got mad that she wasn't taking it seriously. However, they made up after Emma turned Andi back to normal when Maddie turned her into a Panther. In Season 2 they fell out because of an incident with Philip and Andi tells Emma that she doesn't want to be her sidekick anymore but they forgive each other in I'll Stop the World when Andi and the Panthers help Emma and Daniel get out of The Abyss. In Season 4, they aren't best friends anymore because Emma is becoming way too selfish and is using her powers wrong. Andi is trying to protect her but Emma thinks that just because she's the Chosen One everybody has to do what she says. She told Andi that she will never make her a guardian when that's exactly what Andi wanted. Andi made Hex versus Emma to help her so they had a fight. When Andi decided not to help Emma bring her mom back, Emma threatened her. 'Daniel Miller' Close Friend/Former Teammate/Childhood Friend ''' Daniel and Andi don't interact much but are still good friends. In Lily Frog, they worked together on a class project and Andi tried to help Daniel find his little brother's missing iguana in I-Guana You Back in Season 1. In Season 2, they both seem to think that Jax is up to no good. They help Emma save the realm from E and Desdemona in Emma vs. Emma. In Season 3, they repeatedly had to cover for Emma, as her Chosen One status began to affect her daily life. Maddie Van Pelt 'Frenemy ' Andi and Maddie were enemies in Season 1 and a huge chunk of Season 2, but Andi persuades the Panthers to work together to help save Emma and Daniel from the Abyss in the Season 2 finale. In Season 3, they don't seem as hostile to each other, even though they aren't exactly friendly.They work together along with Sophie, Diego, Emma, and Jax to get rid of the spider seal Mia placed on him. They also end up stuck and held hostage in Mia's basement with Phillip, Emma, Jax, and Diego. In Season 4, they seem civil, mostly due to Maddie dating Diego, and Sophie, in the alternate universe, being the Shark Captain. Diego Rueda '''Close Friend/Teammate/Childhood Friend Diego and Andi are also on The Sharks swim team and in I'm a Witch, they danced together. And in the Season 1 finale, they were standing close together towards each other. In Season 2 they don't hang out as much mostly because Diego spends most of his time with Maddie. They were both at swim tryouts together and did get trapped at the Seven together in Stormageddon and had a "fruit fight." 'Jax Novoa' Close Friend/Teammate/Partner in Crime Jax and Andi disliked each other at first but they become "friends" later on in Season 2. They're both in the Sharks and in the season finale, Andi helped Jax open the Magic Realm for him to bring back Philip, which he didn't do. When Andi found out that Jax cheated to earn himself a spot on The Sharks, she banned him but later on accepted it as well. In Season 3, they put their differences aside and becomes friends as Andi believes Jax has changed and she would have to accept him if she becomes a guardian. They continuously helped Emma with her magic problems, such as the spider seal on Daniel, her feud with the Council, and Mia trying to destroy all witches. In Season 4, they seem to get along a lot better but still have their occasional remarks and jokes. They both help Emma look for Daniel, who they both completely forgot existed. They seem to both believe that it would've been best if Emma left things the way it is. 'Lily' Close Friend/Nurse Andi and Lily have been friends since Season 1' '''and both have helped Emma in and out of situations and with her duties of being the Chosen One. Even though Andi may say things that insult Lily, she does her best to learn from her, so she herself can be a better guardian. '﻿''' 'Tony Myers' Former Teammate/Friend ''' In Season 1 Andi told Tony to try out for the Sharks and he made it on the team. They both supported Emma during the Eclipse and helped her with her spells too. She sees him kind of as a nuisance, and they tend to bicker a lot. However, they both helped save Emma and Diego from the grasp of the Principal. In Season 2, Tony went to a magic academy and it is unknown if they still keep in contact. Mac Davis '''Former Teammate/Acquaintance In Season 1 Andi and Mac were both part of the Sharks until Mac moved with his dad to Texas. Before Andi would support him and Diego and they would all do their swim practices with Tony after he became the new recruit. Mac may have had a crush on her, as he seemed to flirt with her. After he moved to Texas in Season 2, it is unknown if they still are close. 'Mia Black' Acquaintance/Frenemies At first, Andi liked Mia and thought she was cool but after Emma told Andi about her suspicion of her Andi no longer trusts her. We still don't know if they are friends since Mia helped Emma survive in the video game, Zombie Apocalypse 3. In Season 4, when they meet again in the alternate life, Andi thinks of her as a nice person, and they seem to get along swimmingly. 'Katie Rice' Frenemy They seem to have little interaction throughout the series, and they seem to dislike each other. However, Katie actually helps Andi in Season 3 when she sneaks into Mia's house while invisible. She also tells Andi where Mia is in Zombie Rescue Team when Andi goes on a hunt for the Cristal de Caballero. 'Jessie Novoa' Former Rival/ Close Friend Andi was the first person Jax introduced Jessie to. Upon meeting, Jessie seems to already insult Andi for being a human, which puts them onto a rocky start, especially after Andi agrees to babysit Jessie while he trains. Later, Jessie gets mad at Andi for turning the Hex against Emma and pushes her head into a bowl of ice cream. Andi then does the same thing to her. Despite their feud, Jessie rescues Andi and Emma from the orb Liana placed them in, and they both enroll into WITS Academy and get put on the same team. Memorable Character Quotes Discovery The Big Rescue The Big Chill ' 'I Heart Beau Pantherized Walk Like a Panther Jax of Hearts Runaway Witch The No-Sleep Sleepover Emma Wants a Cracker BF-Never Emma vs. Emma The Beachside 7 Kanay vs. Kanay New Witch Order A Tale of Two Lives Twisted Sister The Final Countdown Diego's Wipedown Back to Square One Power in a Bottle A Girl's Sacrifice Said in several episodes due to her excitement Trivia *Andi is a total tomboy. *She's the only girl on the The Sharks. *She was the first one to discover that Emma is a witch. *She is the fastest swimmer and the only girl on the Sharks. *Andi is the American counterpart of Mecha Estevez in Grachi. *She was once turned into a Panther. *It is revealed in Lily Frog that Andi's real name is Andrea. *Andi loves great white sharks, zombies, her toolbox and scary movies. *Andi says she and the Hexoren are homies. *She helped Emma move in. *She dislikes pink, darkness, homework, scrap booking, rules, glitter, and anything girly. *She likes chainsaws, motorcycles, and the Hexoren. *Andi hates doing makeovers. *She had a virtual zombie boyfriend called Philip that Emma brought to life. *Philip was her first boyfriend. *She has a toolbox of her own. * She has a "Guardian's gear" which gives her the ability to throw magical powder (which can put out fireballs), breathe intense heat and throw nets to capture targets. * Her middle name (Futura Doctora) is revealed in the episode Ever In the Everglades. *Philip was her temporary boyfriend until Emma transported him back into the game. *She has "reflexes like a cat." *Andi and Emma have had 3 sleepovers in Season 1. *She sleeps with a ladybug nightlight. *She has a watercraft called Cruz Lightning. *She is afraid of the dark. *She has Jax saved on her phone as Ignore Me. *She can make anyone believe anything.Cut Scene *She supports Emma when she wants to go look for Daniel. *She has imitated the signature moves of Emma, Maddie, and Liana. *She hugs Maddie for the first time in A Girl's Sacrifice. *Andi is now Emma's guardian as she attends W.I.T.s Academy, which was the spinoff series of Every Witch Way, where she appears along with Jessie Novoa. *Andi has the first and last line of the whole series. Gallery References Will Andi and Emma's friendship last? Yes to the power of friendship :) No they won't be friends anymore Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians Category:Every Witch Way/Characters Category:Humans Category:Sharks Category:Main Protagonist